Our Angels
by LeeTeukSJ
Summary: Mereka lebih baik bersama dengan Tuhan. Mengapa harus mengganti mereka dengan dirimu? Aku tidak perlu dua orang malaikat kecil pengganti mu, tak bisakah kau saja yang ada di sisi ku? - Kim Young Woon


**Our Angels (우리 천사)**

Cast: Guess It ^^

* * *

 ** _Tangan_ ** tangan kecil itu menyentuh pipi ku. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku yang menyentuhkan tangan tangan bak tangan malaikat itu ke pipi ku. Kedua pasang mata indah yang juga kecil itu terkatup sempurna. Begitupun dengan lekuk lekuk wajah damai itu. Ciptaan Tuhan yang Maha Sempurna. Dua malaikat kecil yang ada di hadapanku ini begitu menggemaskan. Dalam tidur mereka yang damai, mereka terlihat sangat suci dan masih sangat rapuh. Dua malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku.

Namun, mengapa aku begitu membenci mereka saat melihatnya?

* * *

 _ **Aku** _ tak pernah terbiasa melihat mereka. Menggendong mereka pun terpaksa ku lakukan karena kedua orangtua ku yang memaksa. Mereka selalu berkata, bahwa aku harus menggendong anakku sendiri. Agar mereka bisa merasakan pelukan dari orangtua mereka. Namun, apa arti dari orangtua itu sendiri jika hanya satu orang? Dan aku tak ingin menjadi orangtua mereka. Meski dari benih ku lah, mereka terlahir. Dan karena mereka pula lah, malaikatku yang begitu kucintai, meninggalkan ku.

Malaikatku pergi untuk selamanya, demi melahirkan mereka berdua.

* * *

 _ **Kim Yeong Su**_ , dan Kim Ju Woon. Dua nama yang begitu berarti yang telah kami persiapkan untuk nyawa nyawa baru yang sedang berlindung di rahim istri ku. Gabungan dari kedua nama kami. Begitu sangat kami nantikan, begitu sangat membahagiakan untuk kami saat merawat mereka yang ada di dalam perut istriku yang membuncit.

Tapi lalu, aku tak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa, istri ku yang begitu kucintai. Istri yang sangat berarti buatku, justru mempertaruhkan nyawa nya untuk dua nyawa baru yang di kandungnya. Cinta yang teramat besar dari istriku, membuatku selalu gagal saat akan melenyapkan pembunuh pembunuh kecil yang terlihat tak berdosa itu.

Karena melahirkan mereka, istriku kehilangan banyak darah. Yang tak bisa diatasi oleh para dokter ternama sekalipun.

Bagaimana bisa, dua makhluk kecil itu membunuh seseorang yang bahkan telah melindungi dan merawat mereka sepenuh hati selama 10 bulan di dalam tubuhnya?

* * *

 _ **Kehamilan** _ yang membahayakan untuk Jungsu ku. Kehamilan itu begitu beresiko. Namun Jungsu ku tetap mempertahankan bayi bayi yang ada di rahimnya. Dia berkata bahwa bayi bayi itu adalah bukti cinta ku pada nya. Bahwa bayi bayi itu adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan, yang telah menyatukan kami. Ya, dia benar. Namun, hanya sebatas pada kehamilannya saja. Begitu bayi bayi itu lahir, Jungsu ku meninggalkan ku.

Dan aku, bahkan lemah pada pembunuh pembunuh itu hanya karena mendengar tangisan mereka.

Seolah mereka menyesali perbuatan mereka, karena telah membunuh Ibu mereka sendiri.

* * *

 _ **Jungsu** _ pernah meminta ku untuk berlatih memakaikan popok, membersihkan kotoran dan membuatkan susu dengan kadar hangat yang pas agar saat bayi kami lahir nanti, kami bisa bergantian merawat mereka.

Tapi kini aku berpikir bahwa itu hanya alasan Jungsu saja. Alasan yang sebenarnya adalah, agar aku tidak lagi kaku dan salah saat merawat bayi bayi kami, terutama karena dia tahu dia tak akan bisa bersama kami lagi untuk mengomeli ku jika aku salah menuangkan takaran susu untuk bayi bayi kami.

Tapi untuk apa latihan itu? Setelah mereka lahir, aku justru memeluk Jungsu yang terkulai di dada ku, yang terpejam selamanya dan meninggalkanku. Sampai kini pun, jangankan memegang popok mereka, aku bahkan tak ingin lagi memberikan susu untuk mereka. Walau mereka menangis kencang dan menjerit jerit karena kelaparan. Aku tak perduli.

Aku tak butuh mereka. Aku hanya butuh Jungsu di sisi ku.

* * *

 _ **Tiga** _ bulan setelah bayi bayi itu lahir. Dan tiga bulan juga Jungsu pergi. Lalu aku memimpikan nya.

Dalam mimpiku, aku melihat Jungsu menangis. Sembari menggendong bayi bayi kembar yang sedang menyusu padanya. Jungsu menatapku dengan tatapan terluka dan kecewa. Airmatanya berderai. Tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Aku mencoba menghapus airmatanya, dan dia menepis tanganku. Aku mencoba memeluknya, namun dia menolakku. Dia menghindariku dengan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Aku mencoba mendekatinya, tapi dia lalu menaruh bayi bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas setelah meminum susu mereka di lantai. Dan entah bagaimana, saat Jungsu mundur lagi selangkah dari aku dan juga bayi bayi itu, dia tiba tiba menghilang.

Lalu aku terbangun. Dan mendapati bayi bayi yang biasanya berada di kamar orangtua ku, mendadak ada di sampingku. Tidur bersama ku di ranjang yang pernah di tiduri oleh Jungsu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka lahir, aku memeluk mereka dan tertidur bersama mereka.

* * *

 _ **Aku** _ tak pernah menghilangkan perasaan benci ku pada mereka. Hingga mereka berusia satu tahun.

Sesuai istiadat yang berlaku di sini, bayi bayi yang berusia satu tahun, wajib memilih satu benda, yang melambangkan pekerjaan atau bagaimana masa depan mereka kelak.

Dan aku datang di acara itu, karena lagi lagi, orangtuaku yang memaksa ku. Tapi aku tak berniat bergabung dengan mereka. Orangtua ku atau pun bayi bayi yang secara hukum adalah anakku. Jadi aku menjauh dari keramaian dan memilih tempat paling jauh.

Tapi lalu bayi bayi itu tidak bergerak. Mereka menangis dengan keras hingga menimbulkan kegaduhan. Dan aku, setengah dipaksa oleh orangtuaku, akhirnya mendekati mereka. Meskipun masih berjarak sekitar 2 meter dari tempat bayi bayi itu duduk dan hanya menangis.

Namun mereka tiba tiba berhenti menangis. Merangkak dengan penuh semangat ke arahku, lalu menyentuh kaki ku yang sedang duduk di kursi, untuk kemudian mencoba berdiri dengan menjadikan kaki ku sebagai tumpuan mereka.

Yeongsu di kaki kiriku. Berdiri dan menepuk nepukkan tangan kecil nya di paha ku. Menatapku dengan wajah gembira dan memamerkan tawa ceria nya. Sedangkan Juwoon di kaki kananku. Memeluk kaki ku agar dia tidak jatuh saat berdiri, lalu menoleh ke arahku dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Dan aku hanya bisa terpana melihat mereka berdua. Dan mungkin hanya bayanganku, tapi aku melihat, di belakang mereka, ada sosok Jungsu yang menahan kedua punggung mereka dari belakang, tersenyum ke arahku walaupun terlihat kesedihan di senyuman itu.

Aku tak mengerti arti senyum itu. Tapi aku tahu aku telah membuatnya bersedih. Dan ketika aku melihat wajah Yeongsu yang tertawa lebar dan Juwoon yang sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya, itu terlihat seperti senyuman dan tawa Jungsu di mata ku.

Hingga tanpa sadar, airmata ku jatuh bersamaan dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahku.

* * *

 _ **Aku** _ tak pernah berhenti membenci dua makhluk kecil yang hidup dengan mengorbankan Jungsu ku begitu saja. Tak pernah sekalipun.

Tapi aku tahu, rasa benci ini semakin berkurang, setiap waktu nya. Melihat tawa mereka, melihat senyum mereka saat memandangku, melihat mereka yang berlomba lomba merangkak ke arah ku, ataupun mencoba belajar berjalan untuk menghampiriku. Dan bahkan mendengar mereka dengan sepatah sepatah memanggil ku "Ppa... Ppaa.." dan menggapaikan tangan mereka ke arahku.

Dan aku membayangkan jika ada Jungsu di samping ku. Pasti aku akan dengan senang hati menggendong mereka, dan menggoyangkan tubuh ku agar mereka tertawa, di hadapan Jungsu. Dan Jungsu akan tertawa lebar melihat tingkah kami dan juga menatap bangga pada mereka yang telah susah payah mengatakan kata kata itu.

Tapi kenyataan nya sekarang, rasanya aku ingin menampar mereka hingga menangis. Karena, mereka bahkan lupa, harus memanggil apa pada Ibu mereka sendiri, dan tidak berlatih untuk mengucapkannya. Dan aku sungguh marah karena itu.

Tapi kemudian, saat aku merasa seperti itu, mereka akan memandang ke arah ku, dan mengatupkan mulut mereka. Mirip Jungsu yang sedang merajuk. Kemudian, dengan mata mereka yang berkaca kaca, terdengar gumam mereka yang berbunyi "Mma.. Mmaa.." lalu menangis keras.

Seolah memberitahu ku dengan arti yang sangat panjang, 'Kami juga tahu bagaimana cara memanggil Eomma'.

* * *

 _ **Mereka** _ sudah berusia 1 tahun. Mungkin lebih. Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi terkadang, saat mereka tertidur lelap, pikiran ku selalu melayang pada ingatan ku di masa lalu saat mereka tertidur seperti itu.

Jungsu ku dulu, saat hendak tidur di malam hari, selalu mengelus perut nya, dan berkata bahwa dia ingin bayi nya cepat lahir ke dunia. Dia ingin melihat wajah bayi nya, memeluknya di depan dada nya, dan ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan aku dan bayi nya.

Tapi kenyataannya, jangankan bisa di sampingku sekarang, dia justru tak bisa melihat bayi yang telah di kandung nya selama 10 bulan itu. Bahkan tak sempat melihat ku sama sekali setelah operasi itu selesai.

Aku teringat ucapannya sebelum dia memasuki ruang operasi hari itu, ucapan terakhir dari nya karena setelah itu dia tak lagi sadar, dan kemudian pergi.

"Apapun yang terjadi padaku, tolong jagalah malaikat yang akan di kirimkan Tuhan pada mu..."

Itu sebabnya aku menganggap mereka sebagai Malaikat Malaikat kecil sejak mereka lahir.

Hanya saja, Tuhan memberikan Malaikat Malaikat kecil itu dan mengambil kembali Malaikat yang ku cintai sebagai ganti nya.

Jika saja, Tuhan berbaik hati mengembalikan Malaikat ku, aku tak akan segan mengembalikan mereka lagi kepada Tuhan.

Tuhan akan lebih baik menjaga mereka dibanding diriku.

* * *

 _ **"Tidakkah** _ kau ini keterlaluan, Kim Youngwoon?" ujar Ibuku suatu hari, saat aku hanya menyapa Ibuku saja dan tidak menoleh sama sekali kepada Malaikat Malaikat kecil yang sedang berjalan selangkah demi selangkah ke arahku, dan hanya pergi menuju kamar ku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan Yeongsu juga Juwoon bersemangat melanjutkan langkah mereka dan langsung memeluk kaki ku masing masing. Sementara aku hanya menatap Ibuku dengan wajah datar.

"Sesekali, gendonglah mereka saat kau pulang. Mereka merindukan mu, Youngwoonie."

Aku menatap ke bawah, ke arah bayi bayi yang sudah mulai besar itu. Bayi bayi itu tidak peduli bahwa celana ku kotor atau tidak, mereka tetap memeluknya dengan wajah riang. Aku langsung mengangkat mereka dan mengendongnya. Menatap kedua pasang mata yang juga menatapku dengan binar binar senang.

Kemudian, aku menaruh mereka kembali ke lantai. Dan melanjutkan langkah ku ke kamar. Tidak ku pedulikan teriakan Ibuku, namun hati ku tersentuh oleh tangisan Malaikat Malaikat kecil itu.

Seolah bahwa kata kata Ibuku adalah benar. Mereka merindukan ku.

Aegies... apa kalian tidak merindukan Eomma kalian seperti Appa?

* * *

 _ **Aku** _ tidak tahu bagaimana cara nya, tapi aku terbangun saat Yeongsu dan Juwoon mulai memanjati tubuhku dan duduk di atas perutku dan dada ku. Dengan selimutku setengah membelit mereka. Mereka tertawa riang saat melihat ku bangun.

Tapi aku terpana dengan ucapan mereka. Mereka melihat ke arah tempat tidur di samping ku yang menjadi tempat tidur Jungsu dulu, berucap "Mma, Mma," sembari menunjukku dengan jari jari kecil mereka.

Dan aku juga terpana dengan perasaan bahwa Jungsu sedang berada di sebelahku. Tertawa kecil karena bayi bayi nya sudah berhasil membangunkan ku. Kemudian memeluk tubuhku.

Mungkin itu hanya perasaan saja, namun aku begitu senang. Perasaan itu begitu nyata. Pelukan Jungsu masih sama dan menghangatkan seperti dulu. Dan aku sangat merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukan setiap inchi tubuhnya dan geriknya. Aku merindukan Jungsu, dan Malaikat Malaikat kecil ini memanggilnya untukku.

Dan saat pandangan mataku bersitatap dengan Yeongsu dan Juwoon, mereka seolah bertanya padaku melalui pandangan polos mereka.

"Appa, apa kau benar benar ingin menukar kami dengan Eomma?"

Dan terdengar jawaban tegas yang halus dari arah sampingku. Arah dimana aku merasakan ada Jungsu di sampingku.

"Aku sudah menukar satu nyawa dengan dua kehidupan. Jika Appa kalian tidak suka, dia boleh meninggalkan ketiganya."

* * *

 _ **Aku** _ tidak suka dengan keputusan Jungsu. Sangat tidak suka.

Namun aku tahu tidak bisa memutar kembali waktu yang sudah berputar jauh.

Dan walaupun aku tidak menyukai keputusan Jungsu, aku tetap menjalani pilihannya.

Karena mencintainya, aku mencoba menerima keputusannya. Mencoba menerima kehidupan yang telah di berikan Jungsu sebagai ganti nyawa nya.

Kini aku menatap Yeongsu yang sudah lebih tinggi dari ku. Dan Juwoon yang sama cantik nya seperti Ibunya. Mereka di sampingku dan terus menangis seperti saat mereka bayi.

Aku menyeka airmata keduanya dengan pelan pelan. Tangan ku gemetar, namun itu sudah biasa bagi ku. Tapi bagi mereka, itu tidak biasa. Mereka semakin menangis saat aku melakukannya, dan mereka memelukku.

Aku perlahan mengelus rambut mereka. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ku lakukan seumur hidup mereka, dan ku lakukan hari ini.

Di samping tempat tidurku, aku melihat Jungsu sedang menatapku dengan senyum di wajahnya. Itu juga membuatku tersenyum.

"Ibu kalian ada di sana," ucap ku perlahan, "Dan Appa akan pergi bersama nya. Maaf Appa tidak bisa memberikan banyak cinta untuk kalian selama ini. Tapi terima kasih karena tetap menjadi anak baik untuk Appa."

Perlahan kurasakan, tangan ku mulai melemah. Tapi lalu Jungsu menangkap tangan ku. Memandang ku dengan tatapannya yang sama seperti dulu.

"Terima kasih karena telah menerima mereka untuk ku, Sayang," ucapnya sembari membantu ku berdiri.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tak pernah berhenti membenci mereka, kau tahu? Aku hanya menjaga mereka karena mereka punya cinta dari mu untukku. Dan aku menunggu hari ini, di saat Tuhan mengembalikan mu pada ku."

Jungsu mengangguk sembari merangkul lenganku. "Aku telah kembali pada mu. Terima kasih telah menungguku."

Samar samar, aku mendengar tangisan keras dari Yeongsu dan Juwoon di belakang. Namun, aku melanjutkan langkah ku bersama Jungsu. "Mereka masih seperti bayi," ucapku. Yang di sambut tawa kecil oleh Jungsu.

"Mereka masih bayi di mata ku, Youngwoon. Sama seperti mu yang selalu tampan di mata ku."

"Dan kamu yang selalu cantik di mata ku," tambah ku.

Lalu kami berdua hanya berjalan lurus sembari bercanda, meninggalkan anak anak kami yang menangis di belakang kami.

~~END~~


End file.
